Neat Mask
by Jugenmujugenmugokonosurikireka
Summary: "Peridot, Lapis! I-I'm sorry I broke your door thingy! I wanted to fix it, but I don't know how it goes together! Makes a pretty neat mask though."


"Peridot, Lapis. I'm here!" Says Steven knocking on the door "Did you forget your favorite Steven was coming over to spend the night?"

No response. Steven notices a weird alien head with antlers and a rope

"Aha! A door knocky thing!"

Steven walks over to it, and pulls the rope around it and it falls

"Eh!" Says Steven "Hey, that looks new." Says Steven noticing a farmland in front of the barn

He grabs the broken "Door knocky thing" and goes to the farmland

"Peridot, Lapis! I-I'm sorry I broke your door thingy! I wanted to fix it, but I don't know how it goes together!" Says Steven "Makes a pretty neat mask though" Says Steven putting it on like it was a mask

Suddenly, the alien head starts glowing and get's attached to Steven face, Steven tries to scream for help, but he can't, because of the mask covering his mouth, he starts to have weird spasms, then he starts to spin very fast, until he become a little green tornado. The tornado starts jumping and moving randomly, until it jumps to the top of the barn and finally stops spinning.

As the tornado stops, it reveals Steven, however, he was a little different (and by a little, I mean a lot), his head was huge, but not too huge, it was also bald and totally green, he had yellow eyes with red iris and black pupils, and his teeths are too big, like they wouldn't even fit in his mouth.

"SSSSSSSmoking" Says Steven with a really huge smile "Gee, I feel pretty good"

He jumps from the top of the barn and falls on his feet

"Hehehe, just like in the cartoons" Says Steven, however, Steven stops laughing for a moment and starts to think:

"C'mon Steven, you have dealed with magic powers before, just listen to your right mind, and don't lose your head"

"Hey, who said that?" Asks Steven

"I did" Says a little brain coming out of Steven's right ear "I am your right mind, and I am here to help you"

"Oh, ok" Says Steven...

Steven smiles

The boy pulls a cartoon hammer out of his pocket (Hammer that shouldn't fit in there, according to the laws of physics), and hits his right mind so hard that it flies away screaming, and then it explodes, twice

"Oh, yeah, just listen to your right mind, and don't lose your head" Says Steven ironically

He starts hitting his own head with the hammer several times, until he hits it so hard that it falls off and rolls somewhere

"Well, I think I lost my head, sowy" Says Steven (Don't ask me where the voice is coming from, since he has no mouth) "I'll just get a new one"

Steven whistles and a giant cannon appear out of nowhere in a near mountain and shoots him a new head, the head however, hits him in the wrong way, and it ends up backwards

"Well, some people say they have eyes in the back of their head" Says Steven laughing "But let's fix this, it's time for a spin"

Steven takes his head and spins it, it starts spinning faster and faster, until it becomes a green tornado, then, Steven's entire body becomes a green tornado, and it goes spinning towards Beach City

"Did you hear that?" Asks Peridot

"Meh, I think it was just one of those rakoons" Says Lapis

"Oh, ok" Says Peridot as she goes back to work in the tractor

On Beach City

"Hahaha" Says Steven as he suddenly stops "I bet I got all kinds of new powers and stuff"

Sadie is closing the Big Donut nearby

"Hehe" Says Steven "Here goes nothing"

Sadie already set the alarm, she was just locking up the place so she could go home, then she felt a breath on the back of her neck

"Hello!" Says Steven with a big insane smile

"AAHH!" Screams Sadie, but then she calms down "Oh, sorry mister, you scared me"

"Yeah, I'm sure can be pretty scarry" Says Steve with the smae insane smile

[Awkward silence]

"... So" Sadie breaks the silence "Are you new on town? I never saw you around here"

"Oh, you never saw anything like me" Says Steven as his smile get's even bigger "Speaking about it..."

Steven's smile goes back to "normal"

"Who am I right now?" Says Steven "You know there's something wrong when you notice that's the thirth time I have to to ask this question"

"So..." Says Sadie as her "Stranger danger alarm" is activated "I think I'll be going now"

She turn away and tries to go on the other direction, but Steven is there, somehow

"Wha... How did you..." Says Sadie scared

So, isn't this the place where we buy some sweeties?" Asks Steven

"I'm sorry, we're closed" Says Sadie really scared

"Really, so why am I seeing a sweetie right here?" Steven tries to force a kiss into Sadie

"AAAAHHHH!" Sadie screams and kicks Steven into the midle of the street, before runing away

"Well" Says Steven a little annoyed "That was just..."

Steven's phrase is interrupted when he is ran over by a speeding van

"Oh my god!" Says Greg in the van "I... Sorry... I think"

He turns on the van and drives away

One of Steven's arm was broken with an external fracture, the other fell off, his legs were backwards, his face was so damaged that you could hardly reconize it, and there was blood everywhere

"Oh" Says Steven "Note to self..."

"The powers totally work" Steven get's up totally unharmed "I knew I had amazing abilities"

Steven looks at his own hands and smiles

"This is incredible, I must share this powers with mankind" Says Steven proundly "With this powers I can become a superhero, use them to protect poeple in need, I can fight crime, use a badass cape, a ridiculous underwear on the outside of my pants! Or maybe I could just use it for my own selfish reasons... "

Steven makes the smae insane smile as before

In a bar near Beach City

"An then I find out that she's only two kids in a weird trench coat" Says Kevin

"Hehehe, you're so funny Kevin" Says a girl who was dating Kevin, for some reason

"Ok, sweetie, let's go home so we can ave some fun" Says Kevin with a smile

"Hehehe" The girl says with a smile

"Hey asshole!" Screams the bar owner "You didn't pay your bill!"

"Yes I did!" Screams Kevin

"No you didn't!" Answers the bar owner

"But i... Wait on the car, I'll be back in a minute" Says Kevin

The girl goes to Kevin's car

Kevin goes talk to the bar owner

"Look grandpa, I payed my bill two minutes ago, you was there" Says Kevin angry

"Oh, my dear, you still have much more to pay" Says the bar owner with a simle

The bar owner presses a random button

"BOOOM!" Was the sound made as Kevin's car explodes with the girl inside

"What the fuck?" Screams Kevin

A ambulance appears out of nowhere and two little Stevens come out of it, take the girl's burned body and bring it inside

"And your bill is pretty big right now" Says the bar owner as he rips out his own face revealing Steven's green face behind the blood

"AAHH!" Kevin screams and tries to run away, but one of the Stevens in the ambulance hits him with a baseball bat and knocks him unconscious

In a unknown location:

Kevin wakes up in a place that looks like an hospital, however it was old and dirty, he is sitting on a chair, locked in a straightjacket

"Oh my God!" Kevin says scared "HELP ME! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? HELP!"

Kevin screams

...

...

...

Nothing happens

"Damn it!" Says Kevin

Kevin tries to move and ends up falling from the chair

"Oh, look who woke up" Says Steven's voice, coming from all directions at the same time "Our worst patient, HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WHO ARE YOU?" Screams Kevin "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?"

"Hey, that's interesting" Says the voice "Where the cool asshole goes in moments like this? We'e about to find out"

Two little Stevens come into the room and put Kevin in a stretcher in the most violent way possible

They run with it trought the hospital until they remove his straightjacket and throw him into a dark room

"Ouch" Says Kevin, who was crearly damaged by the "trip"

The door bahind him is locked from the outside

"Oh no" he trie to open the door "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

A light appears in the room, revealing a stretcher with someone on it, however, it is covered by a sheet, so, he can se who it is

"Who are you?" Asks Kevin scared "Did that crazy guy locked you here too?"

"Bro, why did you stop visiting me?" Says a weak voice in the stretcher

"What?" Asks Kevin

"Why did you leave me to die?" Says the weak voice in a angry tone

"What? no, that's impossible" Says Kevin "I don't even have a brother! I MADE THAT STORY UP!" Screams Kevin

...

...

...

Kevin slowly approaches the stretcher and hear a weak crying below it

"WHO ARE YOU?" Says Kevin removing the sheet

It reveals a deformed baby. It had three arms, half of his body had no skin, his chest was open and bleeding, and he had a huge green face with huge teeths and yellow eyes with red iris and black pupils

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Screams Kevin as he jumps in fear and runs to the door

It is still locked

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Screams him

The baby starts growing until he becomes a giant baby, twice as tall as Kevin

"AAAAHHHH!" Screams Kevin in fear

The giant baby grabs Kevin

"Hey bro, wanna see this new trick that kid teached me?" Says the baby with a demoniac voice

The baby grabs a giant saw that appears out of nowhere

"WAIT! STOP! PLEASE!" Kevin begs for mercy

"Stop?" Says the baby

The baby shape shifts and turns into a giant Steven

"Somebody stop me!"

Nest day, In Steven's home:

"Hey Steven" Says Connie "Your door is open, can I come in?"

No response

"I'm coming in" Say Connie entering the house "Are you in here?"

She goes to the bathroom door

"Hey Steven" Says Connie "Are you in there?"

She knocks on the door and opens it by acident

I there, she sees a weird monster, with a huge green head, giant teeth, and yellow eyes with red iris

She closes the door and prepares her sword

"Hi Connie" Says Steven opening the door, he now has his regular face

"Steven?" Says Connie "What was that?"

"That?" Says Steven "Oh, you mean my mask, I bought it yesterday, I was just trying it out"

Steven shows her the mask

"Really?" Say Connie "It looked way more realistic in there"

"Maybe it's because I scared you" Says Steven "Sorry"

[Awkward silence]

"So, why are you here today?" Says Steven "It's not training day, did you came here to hang out?"

"No, it's just that..." Says Connie with a sad look "You know that boy who was annoying Stevonnie in the party and in the race?"

"KEVIN" Says Steven angry

"Steven..." Says Connie "Kevin is dead."

7 hours later, in Steven's house:

"It has to have been a gem monster" Says Amethyst "No human could be powerful enough to do something like that, or crazy enough"

"You underestimate human insanity" Says Pearl

"A gem monster wouldn't be smart enough to send the pieces of his bodie to his mother" Says Garnet "By mail"

"What if it was a gem?" Asks Pearl

"We would notice if anything entered the planet" Says Amethyst "But, what if it was already here?"

"How could a insane killing gem hide from us?" Asks Garnet

"Hey guys" Says Steven entering the house carrying a bag

"Hey, Steven" Says Garnet

"Whatcha doin'?" Asks the kid

"We're trying to figure out who killed this guy" Says Amethyst

"Why? I trought you only fought other gems, this was done by a human" Asks Steven

"Not likely" Says Garnet "His body was destroyed and devided in 3219 pieces, even if it was a human, anything capable of doing such monstrocity is just was dangerous as a gem monster"

...

"So, I'll be going now" Says Steven with a smile "Call me if you need me"

Steven goes into the temple's door and activates it, oppening Rose's Room, he enters it and the door closes behind him

"When did he learn how to open that thing?" Asks Amethyst

"Knock, knock" someone is knocking on the door

In Connie's home:

Connie didn't knew how to feel, she hated Kevin, she even, at least once, wished that he was dead, she trought it would be a happy day, but now that it happened... Imagine how his mother must have felt, opening a box and finding little blood pieces of your son's dead body, did she even reconize him at the first look?

Connie breathes heavily

Connie didn't knew how to feel, but she knew what she wasn't feeling, at this moment, she was anything but happy

In Rose's Room:

It was terrible, grotesque, cruel, Steven shouldn't have done that, but he felt so free, with the mask on, he felt so powerful and free, nothing could hold him back, and what he choose to do with those powers was kill someone... Why? Why did he do that? He should be one of the protectors of this planet he should protect humanity, heck, he couldn't even kill a bug, literally, but why he became that monster? Why he killed that boy? He bubbled Bismuth for the same reason, was his kindness only chains that he made for himself, for hold him back so things like this wouldn't happen? And if it is, should he break them? Why did he break them last night? And if he break them, who will he become after that? What will he become? Will he become something else, or will he become what he has always been, who is him? Who is Steven Universe?...

Steven picks up the bag he brought into the room, from inside of it, he picks up the thing that started it all, the item that gave him the power, the mask

In Onion's home:

Onion looks silently to the TV screen

"The killer sent the body to the teen's mother's house in a box" Says the TV "The mailman responcible for delivering it had no information about the murder"

"MOMOMOMOMO" Screams Yellowtail angry

"What you sacrificed?" Screams Vidalia "I am the one who stays here taking care of your son, while you're playing with fish"

"MOMOMOMOMOMOMO" Screams Yellowtail

"Maybe you wouldn't need to work all day, if I didn't had leaved my job to live with you!" Screams Vidalia

"MOMOMO" Screams Yellowtail

"Fuck you too!" Screams Vidalia

"The only witheness say that a weird looking kid with a big head was folowing Keving some minutes before his death" Says the TV "Another witheness says to have seen the suspect in a place called "The Big Donut" hours before Kevin's death"

Onion touches the screen

In Rose's Room:

He must put it on again, he was so powerful, he could do anything... But, maybe he wasn't suposed to... Was this what Jasper felt when she was Malachite? Now he can understand her... But he can't put it on again, the mask is too dangerous, or, is it him who is too dangerous...

In Steven' home:

"So, a green kid with a big head?" Asks Garnet

"Yeah, there is no way that it isn't the same person" Says Greg "I ran him over with my van, you should have seen him, there is no way that a human would survive in that state, and that thing not only survived, but he also got up and killed someone"

...

"Gems, I'm worried" Says Greg "What if he tries to come after me? Or after Steven?"

"This isn't going to happen" Says Garnet "Our duty is to protect Steven, and any other human in this planet, if this Big Head killer wants to hurn anyone in our family, he'll have to do it over our broken gems"

Rose's Room opens

"Hi guys" Says Steven hiding his sadness

"Steven!" Everyone says

"What was you doing in there?" Asks Greg

"Just... Thinking" Says Steven

...

"Ok, so, I'll be going to do... Something" Says Steven going to the door

"Wait, Steven, Ther is a killer on the loose" Says Greg "Are you sure it is safe?"

"Don't worry dad, I can defend myself" Says Steven summoning his shield

Steven goes trought the door

"Am I the only one noticing that the kid is acting a little weird?" Asks Amethyst

"A person was killed" Says Pearl "Everything is weird today"

In the beach:

Steven walked through the beach for some minutes, each step distancing himself from his house, and from his family, he had to get rid of the mask, it was the best for everyone, he shouldn't lose himself in the mask's power, he shouldn't let more people soffer because of him.

This may be far enought, Steven stops walking and turns to face the ocean, all he had to do is throw it, throw this cursed mask in the ocean, with all the strenght, let the waves take it away, let the Big Head reamin a mystery, and, one day, maybe, it would be forgoten by everyone, and, maybe, someday, Steven could forgive himself

He threw it, he threw the mask, now it would be lost forever, he could go back home, back to him kind self, no more killing, no more suffering, no more freedom, no more absolute power, no more of the mask...

He ran, ran and jumped, he swam, swaw as fast as he could, desperate to get it, he needed to have it, he needed to be it, he needed the mask.

In Connie's house:

Steven didn't answered her calls, the last time this happened, she told him that she wanted to be part of his universe... Was he feeling the same way as her? Nobody could understand her situation as much as him, he WAS her when they meet Kevin... Her parents didn't wanted her to think about this, not surprisingly, nobody wants to think about death.

In Onion's house:

He set there and waited, he had been on that chair for hours, looking at the window, not that anyone would miss him, he was just there, like he knew something was coming, he just had to wait...

...

...

...

...

...

...

It beggins, the gigantic tornado, everyone was scared, but he wasn't, he passed trought the door and leaved his house unnoticed, he walks trought the streets as the tornado stops, everyone was cauming down, but he knew better, he didn't knew what caused the earthquake, but he knew that it was the same thing that killed that kid, and he knew that the worst comes now

In the beach:

A giant green creature had came out of the ocean as people start screaming again. The creature resembled Cthulhu, but his face didn't had tentacles, it instead had giant teeth

"Did you miss me, Beach City?" Asks the creature

The gems come out of the house to see what's happening

"What is that?" Asks Pearl

"I don't know, but it is going down" Says Garnet "Alexandrite, now!"

"So" Says the creature with a giant crazy smile "Let's have some fun"

He grabs a giant hammer that appeared out of nowhere and it's ready to destroy the city

A giant flash of light appears and a giant woman with six arms appear and punches the creature, right before grabing it and throwing it far away from the city

"Hey, this isn't very..." The creature is interrupted as Alexandrite attack him with her fire breath

Thecreature is reduced to ashes, except for his eyes

"Oh, that's how you wanna play?" Says the creature "Ok then, let's play"

The creature regenerates into a green creature that happen to look like Godzilla, but it isn't, because Godzilla is copyrighted

The creature, then, uses a non-copyrighted version of the atomic breath in Alexandrite, which make her explode and unfuse

Each one of the crystal gems falls into a different direction

In Connie's house:

She had no time to think about it, she had to go, the gems were in the middle of a fight, she had to go, the gems were having trouble with this enemy, would she be really able to help? She didn't care, people were in danger, she had to at least try., she grabs her sword and ran, it's time to fight

With Pearl:

Pearl was still a little stunned, if Big Head damaged them like he did with her, they really are in trouble, it ws hard to see what's in front of her, actually, where is her? It wasn't Beach City, it looked a little like Rose's Room, it was full of clouds, however, they were wite instead of pink, and tere was a giant golden door in front of her... Wait a second... Was she dea...

The giant door open and the enside of it is full of light

"Pearl, can you hear me?" Says a familiar voice that Pearl haven't heard in a long time

"Rose?" Says Pearl surprised "Is that you?"

"Yes, Pearl" Says Rose as she appears in front of the door "I miss you so much"

"Rose.. But, how is that possible?" Says Pearl "You're dead"

"It's finally over Pearl"Says Rose "The fight is over, now you can come with me, we can stay in peace her"

"But I... I can't..." Says Pearl "The gems need my help"

"But Pearl..." Says Rose "Don't you wanna do it for me?"

Pearl get's surprised, looks like Rose knows her weakness, she let go of her spear and started walking slowly to Rose, she hugs her and starts crying, Rose hugs her back

...

...

...

"Oh, just a little detail" Says Rose "Remember when you asked how can I be here if I'm dead?"

Rose stabs Pearl with her sword

"Well, you could say that..." Rose rips off her face, revealing Big Head's face behing all the blood

"You're dead too" Says Big Head with an insane smile and a demoniac voice

He kicks Pearl and the lights inside the door start moving, revealing that they're actually thousands of Laser Light Cannons

Pearl is still crying as the cannons shoot at her, totally destroying her gem

Big Head looks at the "screen"

"What?" Asks Big Head "You really didn't saw that coming?"

He smiles and runs to deal with the other gems

With Connie:

Connie was almost there, she was running as fast as she could, she was almost getting in Beach City, good thing her city was not too far away, while running she sees Onion, who was slowly walking towards the fight, this could be dangerous for him, but she didn't had time to deal with it, the gems needed her help

With Amethyst:

Amethyst had to be cautious, she was in the middle of a battle, and the enemy could pop up at any second, he could be hidding behind something, planning an sneak attack, he could be looking at her right now, analising her tactics to make a perfect plan, he could even... Be a little green tornado coming towards her!

She could barely dodge as it turns into Big Head, who was now using a yellow suit, a yellow hat, a tie that had a clown drawed on it

"Hello Lumpy Space Gem" Says Big Head "How goes the day?"

"YOU!" Screams Amethyst

"Me" Say Big Head with a smile

Amethyst attacks Big Head with her whip, but Big Head then holds the other point of the whip and pulls it, while Amethyst pulls the other point, some other Big Heads appear to help him pull it, like they were playing tug of war, Amethyst uses her Whiplash attack, which explodes all the Big Heads, leaving only a head in a giant puddle of blood

"Take that, Big Nerd!" Says Amethyst with a smile

"Really, is that the best thing you could come up with" Says the head a little annoyied

"Hey" Says Amethyst "Big Head is not a easy name to make a joke, couldn't you choose a best one?"

"Well, you can say it really feats me" Says Big Head as his head starts to grow

It grows as big as a large boulder and starts rolling towards Amethyst, and she has to run away from it

"You know, we could make a reference to that movie" Says Big Head "But, we're not doing it, it would be too cliche"

"Oh you..." Says Amethyst angry "Take that!"

Amethyst quiclky shappeshifts into Purple Puma and punches the head

The head flies away and explodes

From the explosion, Big Head get's up

"Hehehe, I love wrestling" Says Big Head with a giant smile

The Purple Puma jumps at him and punches him throught a wall

"Not so big now, are you?" Says the Purple Puma as he tries to punch Big Head again

However, the punch is stopped by a big green humanoid creature that had Big Head's face in it

"Yes, I am" Says Big Head with his insane smile 'Big Head SMASHES"

Big Head throws a strong punch at the Purple Puma, making him feel great pain ad turn back into Amethyst, he then keeps punching her, until she makes her Spin Dash attack to escape, and starts using homing attacks agains him

Big Head shape shiftes again, turning into a weird anthropomorphic hedgehog, and uses his own version of the Spind Dash agains Amethyst, which throws her far away until she hits a moutain

"C'mon, step it up" Say Big Head as he turns into a Super Saiyan rip-off and uses a very fast Spin Dash against Amethyst

Amethyst then uses her Double Whiplash Spin Dash combo agains it

The Spin Dashes hit each other, creating a giant explosion tha obliterates several mountains

"Hehehe" Says Big head while getting up from the explosion "That's what I call smoking"

Big Head is then shot with several bullets and missiles

"TAKE THAT!" Screams Amethyst, who had shape shifted into a helicopter and was attacking Big Head with it's weapons

"Still alive, um?" Says Big Head smiling in the middle of the bullet rain "Let's fix this"

Big Head tuns into Big Head Man, that looks like superman, but due to international copyright laws, it's not, still, Amethyst should run like it is Superman, but it isn't

Big Head Man flies and punches Amethyst, which causes her to fall

"MayDay! Mayday!" Says Big Head who appears inside of the "Amecopter" as it cratches into the ground and explodes

"HAHA!" Laughes Big Head "Looks like we have a winner!"

Amethyst can barely stand up as Big Head jumps at her and starts spanking her with a cartoon hammer

She poofs

"HEHEHEH, THIS IS MY GEM" Screams Big Head with his insane smile

Bigh Head grabs a giant pickaxe and get's read to destroy Amethyst's gem, but it's attacked by rocket gauntlets before he can do it

With Connie:

She finally got there, in the middle of the fight. She couldn't see Pearl anywere, Amethyst was poofed in the ground, and Garnet was fighting the killer, she had to be careful, she runs without being noticed ,grabs Amethyst, and takes her to far away from the fight, she grabbs her sword, she should be ready in case she needs to attack, however, she can't attack now, she would onlt get in Garnet's way, she tries to see what going on, then, she sees the killer

In the fight:

Garnet throws big Head in the ground and starts punching him, making his face become desfigurated, however, it regenerates in less than a second

"Hehe" Says Big Head "That was nice, now..."

Garnet shappeshift her gauntlet into a giant gauntlet, and then punches Big Head, destroying his entire body, leaving only a big puddle of blood

He appears behind Garnet and starts spinning her

"You know, I would never have noticed that you're a fusion if I wasn't for spoilers" says Big Head "so, this should fix it"

Garnet stops spinning, revealing that she now had the same physical apperence as the episode "The Answer"

"There, ther" Says Big Head "Much better, it's easier to notice that you're a..."

Garnet punches Big Head across the battlefield

Big head crashes into a mountain, making a hole that looks like his silhouette

"Ok" Says Big Head a little angry "My turn"

Big Head blows in his finger, making his hand become giant

He punches Garnet (who was runing to punch him), which defuses her and throws Ruby and Sapphire far away

With Connie:

It was him, there was no doub, it was that thing she saw in Steven's bathroom, but how? There was nothing there when she looked again, and if there was, he would have killed Steven... Wait a second, that was when Steven showed her that green mask... Oh my God!

With Ruby:

Ruby get's up and starts running, she needs to find Sapphire, she had to be sure she is alright, and they need Garnet, there is no way any of them coud beat this guy on their own... Too bad nobody told him that when he decided to attack them one by one

"Hello" Says Big Head as he appears near Ruby

"AAAHHH" Ruby screams

"Time to die!" Says Big Head with his insane smile as he pulls a giant axe

He tries to kill Ruby, but she dodges it and runs away

"Hehehe" Big Head smiles as he picks up the axe and slowly walks in the same direction Ruby was running

She could still hear his footsteps behing her, as well as his loud laugh, soon, they both become lower, until she can hear only a far away laughter, and them, it all becomes a dead silence

she looks behind

Big Head wasn't there

She tries to hide behind a big rock

She was afraid, it wasn't easy to scare her

She was worried, worried about Sapphire, worried about herself

"Shhh, waht are we hidding from?" Says Big Head, who was sitting right close to her

"AAAHHHH" Ruby screams and tries to run away again, however, Big Head grabs her before she can

"LET ME GO!" She screams and tries to punch Big Head with her gauntlet

No effect

Big Head drags her to the middle of a forest, that wasn't there some seconds ago

"AAAHHHH" Ruby tries to punch him again

No effect

In the middle of the forest, a tribe of Big Heads danced and singed around a bonfire

Ruby tries to escape, using all of her strenght

No effect

"Hey, Ruby" Screams Big Head "Didn't you said you're an eternal flame? Now, eat it!"

Big Head throws Ruby in the fire, and the tripe celebrates as Ruby poofs and her gem melts in the fire

"Say "hi" to Satan for me, bitch" Says Big Head, right before running away in superhuman speed

With Onion:

Onion finally gets where he wished to be, a giant wasteland, he slowly walks into it, and goes to a random direction, looking fixedly to the front, he was closer than ever now, he could feel it

With Sapphire:

Sapphire stand still, her hair was a little messed, and her eye was a little red, she has probably cried a lot some minutes ago, she actually recovered her composure pretty quickly

She hears footsteps

"I know you're there" Says Sapphire barely moving

Big Head slowly comes from behind her

"Hey, Future Girl Ziltra" Says Big Head "How goes the day? Or, should I say, how will go the day?"

"5,000" Says Sapphire "It has been over 5,000 since Ifelt this way... I have never seen anything like you, even for the worst, most evil of all monsters, they still had a future, even if it was a bad one. But you... With you there's only chaos and destruction, no matter how much I look at your future, I can't predict you, there is nothing but chaos"

"Ohhh, poor Laughy Sapphy" Says Big Head sarcastically "Do you want some help? Maybe some fortune cookies? What about a crystal ball?"

Big Head pulls out several fortune cookies and a crystal ball totally made out of rubies

"since 5,000 years ago, I have never felt so alone" Sapphire starts to cry again "Even when we were unfused, I aways felt she was there for me, but now..."

...

...

...

"I know what you have done" Say Sapphire angrily "I know what you have done to my Ruby and to all of my friends! I CAN FEEL IT... I don't need to see your future to know what comes next, so, come now, do it."

Sapphire joins her hands in front of her body and makes a apathic face, like if all the anger and sadness had disappeared in one instant, but they where still there, loocked down, she shall not show fear in this moment, nor never again, as this moment would be her last

...

...

...

Big Head summons a cartoon hammer and hits Spphire as hard as he can, which makes her fall into the ground, he then takes all the fortune cookies and shove it down her throat. He takes the crystal ball and starts hitting Sapphire's face with it, making her face become desfigurated and nearly unheconisible. As Sapphire nearly poofs, Big Head hit's her so hard that the crystal ball is shattered, the then picks up one of the broken pieces and uses it to stab her several times, which finally brings her to the limit, poofing her, and lefting a little gem laying on the ground, as Big Head put's his foot right above it

"I'm sorry" Says Big Head with a big smile "But you have no future"

Big Head steps on her gem, shattering it into several pieces

Big Head keeps laughing insanely, it can be heard from miles away

His laughter gets lower

And lower

And lower

And lower

The laugh can now only be heard some meters away

Big Head stops laughing

...

...

...

Footsteps can be heard behind Big Head

He turns around to see who it is

"..." Onion stays silent as Big Head looks at him

"... What are you doing here?" Asks Big Head

...

"This is my fanfic" Says Big Head

...

"Get out" Says Big Head

...

"I said get out!" Says Big Head angrily

...

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Big Head screams as he pulls a pistol and shots Onion, which put's him down

"What an asshole" Says Big Head

Onion gets up

"Wait, what?" Says Big Head

Onion slowly walks towards Big Head

Big Head pulls two guns and starts shoting him several times

No effect

Onion gets closer every second

"Why won't you die?" asks Big Head

Onion grabs Big head's hand and smaskes both the hand and the gun

"AAAAHHHH" Screams Big Head "THIS IS PAIN? I DIDN'T KNEW IC OULD FEEL..."

Onion punches Big Head in the face, which makes Big Head fly some metters away

Big Head spits blood

"Oh, kid, you just made a really big mistake" Says Big Head

Big Head jumps and grabs Onion, he then stabs to beat Onion's face into the 4th wall, he beats it, and beats it, and beats it, until the 4th wall breaks, and Big Head throws Onion through it

"Hehehehehehe, how you like me now, kiddo?" Says Big Head while laughning

Onion then jumps back and punches Big head into the ground

Onion starts beating Big Head in the face, until his head is nothing more than a pile of blood

Big head then summons a bomb

It explodes into a giant ball of fire

Big Head gets up after the end of the explosion

"Well, I don't really like roasted onion, but this may do" Says Big Head "Heh..."

Big Head starts laughing, but it's interrupted by Onion grabing him and ripping his body into two

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me" Says Big Head

Both pieces of Big Head regenerate into two Big Heads

They both pul out several giant weapons and start shotting at Onion from both sides, shotting bullet, laser, missiles, bombs, arrows and even waffles (for some reason)

Onion tanks all of it

He then grabs of the missiles and throws it back at one of the Big Heads, he then runs at punches the other one, making him drop his guns

"Ouch, this one really hur..." Big Head is interrupted as Onion starts beating him with a big rock he found on the ground

Big Head pulls a shotgun and headshots Onion, which makes him fall on the ground, and the rock falls on his face

"Ok, this one shall do" Says Big Head

Onion gets up and throws Big Head across the battlefield

"Oh, you son of a bitch!" Big Head's arms "Rockets for bones"

Two rockets come out of Big Head's arms, as they hit Onion they explode, creting two balls of fire, far bigger than the last

Onion gets up

"I am ready this time" Big Head says activating millions of Laser Light Cannons to attack Onion

After the gigantic explosion, Big Head grabs his cartoon hammer and starts beating Onion's body, to be sure he is dead

Onion takes the hammer by force and stabs Big Head with it

Big Head blows his finger to turn it into a giant hand, and punches Onion

Onion puches him back

They start throwing punches at each other

This keeps going for some minutes

Big Head tries to kick Onion's balls

He hurt his foot

"Ouch" Says big Head "Your wife will need a wheelchair"

Onion puches Big Head across the battlefield

Big Head hits a mountain

"Ok, let's try something else" Says Big Head

Big Head picks a paintbrush that appeared out of nowhere and draws a portal to hell in the mountain

Onions comes running and tries to punch him

Big Head dodges it and throws Onion in the portal

Onion falls on the flames and burns

Big Head uses a giant eraser to get rid of the portal

He then take distance and uses a bazooka to destroy the mountain

"Ok, now I think it's done" Says Big Head with a big smile

Two hands comes out of the ground and pulls Big Head to the underground, leaving a hole in the ground where he was

Battle sound can be heard in the hole, and then it explodes, turning it into a giant cratere

Onion and Big Head come out of it, both severaly hurt. Big Head regenerates, Onion seems to be unaffected by the damage.

"Is killing you going to take all year?" Asks Big Head

Onion runs to punch Big head

Big Head turns into a cartoon lion and eats Onion with only one bite

Big Head turns back to normal

"Well, I think this will do" Says Big Head "He doesn't really tastes like Onions though"

Onion dashes out of Big Head's stomach, destroying most of his body

"Ok, this is getting ridicullous" Says Big Head's head

Onion starts stomping Big Head's head on the ground

Big Head regenerates and thows Onion some metters away. He then attacks Onion with a anti-matter gun, then, he turns into Alien X from the Ben 10 cartoon and shoots a reality warping laser, he then turns into Blossom from the Powerpuff Girls cartoon and shoots heat vision, he then turns into Uncle Grandpa and attacks Onion with a flame thrower, then, he become The Lich from Adventure Time and and attacks Onion with green fire, and to finish, he goes back to normal ad throws an envil at him

Big Head looks at Onion's body for some seconds

He does not get up

"THERE" Screams Big Head "IT'S OVER!"

Big Head sitts down and takes some time to breath

He was exausted

For the first time since he put the mask on, he could sit down and think

He looks around

Nobody to be seen

Everything was destroyed

Everyone he knew either ran away or died

And all of that, because he couldn't throw away the mask

He is attacked by a whip coming from behind

It grabs him in the neck and throw him into a mountain

Looks like Amethyst is back

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to shatter you" Says Big Head getting up "You usually comes back faster, looks like I can give a hell of a beating, can't I?"

"SHUT UP!" Screams Amethyst "I'll beat you this time, c'mon, if you're man enough"

"Man enough!? MAN ENOUGH!?" Screams Big Head "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO MAN ENOUGH!"

Big Head runs into Amethyst with his super speed and starts beating her as strong as he can, without even giving her a chance of fighting back

Amethyst acidentally drops her weapons

Big Head beats her into the ground and starts spanking her face with angry and strong punches

Amethyst was nearly unconcious in seconds

"NOW! LET'S SEE HOW TROUGHT YOU ARE!" Big Head put's a big dynamite on her mouth

"CAN'T YOU EAT ANYTHING, AMY?" Screams Big Head "THEN, EAT THIS!"

Big Head starts laughing insanely as he lights it up

...

...

...

Onion was still unconcious some metter from there

...

...

...

The broken pieces of Sapphire's gem where still spread throught the ground

...

...

...

The smoke from the bonfire could still be seen, which means that Ruby is still burning

...

...

...

Pearl was noehwre to be found, the laser cannons totally obliterated her gem

...

...

...

Connie had run away, in fear of him

...

...

...

Amethyst had no way of fighting back in that state, and she would be dead any second now, when the bomb explodes

...

...

...

"What am I doing?" Says Steven with a disturbed face

"Just let me handle this in my way" Says Big Head "Trust me, those guys are nothing but trouble"

"No! No! It's you!" Says Steven "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A TROUBLE!"

Steven grabbs the dynamite from Amethyst's mouth and runs away with it

Onion, who had wake up in this exact moment, jumps at him, trying to attack him

The bomb explodes

It knocks Onion unconcious and incenerates Steven

Amethyst get's up, hardly, and looks at the scene, not undertanding what just happened

On the Temple:

Since the fight happened far away from the gem temple, it wasn't severally damaged by it like the rest of the city

A lost temple near a warzone, perfect place

Steven, without the mask, was digging inside the temple, ready to bury the mask, forever

Most citizens managed to run away while he was fighting the gems, that was good

He didn't knew where he should go, he didn't knew what he should do after he finishes it, and he didn't knew if it was possible to fix this situation, but he knew one thing, the mask is too dangerous for anybody to have it, he should put it someplace where no one will ever get at it again, not even him

The hole was deep enough now

Steven gets ready to throw the mask in the hole he just dig, and bury it forever

...

...

...

A sword stabs Steven from behind before he can do it

The person who just stab him takes the mask from his hands

The person puts it on

"Sorry Steven, but I think I'm gonna stay after all" Says Connie with the mask on "I mean, a girl has the right to change her mind, doesnt she?"


End file.
